Lorenzo
Lorenzo, better known as Enzo, is a main character, antagonist, and anti-hero in the The Vampire Diaries. He was formerly a major recurring character in the fifth season of the series, before being promoted to main in the sixth season. He is a vampire who was previously Damon Salvatore's cellmate in the 1950's, after being captured by the Augustines. He was first mentioned by Dr. Wes Maxfield, being dubbed as the "Augustine Vampire". In Season Five during Man on Fire, Enzo and Stefan get into an intense fight with one another. Enzo attempts to set Stefan on fire, but Stefan pushes his hand inside of Enzo, grabbing his heart. Stefan refuses to kill Enzo, but he steps back and Enzo's heart is extracted. Enzo tells Stefan that his revenge will consist of Stefan explaining to Damon how he killed his best friend. Enzo later passes through Bonnie to The Other Side. While on the Other Side, Enzo realizes that since Markos has emerged into the world of the living, that the dimension is falling apart. He tries his best to figure out how to get out of the Other Side, putting his trust in Bonnie. In Home, Markos is sucked away into Oblivion and Enzo successfully passes through Bonnie, returning to life. In Season Six, Enzo begins a mission to save Damon and Bonnie from the prison world they are trapped in with the help of Caroline Forbes. He flirts with Caroline and also antagonizes Stefan for abandoning his search for Damon. After Damon's return, Enzo develops a jealousy towards Stefan and vows to make his life miserable. He forced Matt Donovan to assist him in doing so but later changes his mind when he begins to care about protecting Stefan's niece, Sarah Nelson. He later encounters Lily, the woman who turned him into a vampire and also happens to be Damon and Stefan's mother. Early Life In 1903 South Hampton, England, he was denied passage on a ship to New York because of his consumption but Lillian Salvatore helped him get aboard the ship so he could see a doctor on the ship who turned out to be a charlatan. Lily gives him her blood so he can be a vampire, he later dies of consumption before the ship docks in Manhattan Harbor. Before he awakens in transition, the Gemini Coven catches up with Lily and her traveling companions, who are Heretics. She and her family had killed everyone aboard except the charlatan doctor, leaving him to Enzo so he could complete his transition. He believes Lily left him and is unaware that she was now in a 1903 Prison world. Enzo was found by the Whitmore family after he left his post in Eastern Europe during WWII. He was imprisoned by Dr. Whitmore and forced to endure his torture for ten years. In 1950, Enzo was a prisoner of the Augustine Society, He was used as an experiment in the laboratory at Whitmore. James was responsible for the study of his behavior and took notes about him. They began to develop feelings for each other later on. Later, Maggie wanted to help him escape and she asked him to turn her into a vampire. She wanted to escape and be with him forever, but Enzo, in order to protect her, took off her bracelet which had vervain on it, and compelled her to forget about him and leave. He returned her bracelet and she left. As Damon was imprisoned due to Joseph Salvatore selling him out, Enzo reached out a hand of friendship with the young vampire. They would talk about many things to keep their hope of escape up. Enzo planned to have Damon take his ration of blood for a year so that he would be stronger and assist in the escape. During the annual New Year's Eve Party at Whitmore, Damon broke free of his chains and attacked everyone but, in the process, caused a fire. Enzo was still stuck in a cage laced with vervain and Damon attempted to free his friend to no avail. Realizing that he could not free his friend and fearful that Augustine would take him back, Damon turned off his emotions and abandoned him. Enzo continuously screamed for his friend to free him and was presumed dead. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One - Season Six See Lorenzo's page on The Vampire Diaries wikia. Season Seven (FanFiction) In Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, he is seen standing with the Heretics, after they killed two staff members of the Mystic Falls High School. In A Date With Destiny, he tries to kidnap Caroline so the Heretics can take her hostage, like Stefan. His neck is snapped by Damon. Later, he opens the door for Damon at the Salvatore boarding house and informs him about the Heretics going to the Salvatore crypt. In A Nightmare on Sorority Row, Personality Enzo is a charismatic person who had lived quite a fulfilling life prior to his imprisonment by Augustine. Despite his imprisonment, he remained optimistic and hopeful to one day escape and possibly take revenge on Augustine for their torture on him. After it is revealed that he was still alive and imprisoned, Enzo seems to have become mentally unhinged as a result of the five decades of torture, as he slowly hums a song just after he introduces himself to Elena. He also showed immense anger towards Damon for being unable to save him, nevertheless after rekindling their friendship, he refused to abandon him when he turned into an Augustine Vampire. He shows that he is loyal and would never abandon those important to him. He is also shown to have a vengeance streak as seen when he helps Damon with the Augustines, when he finds out Maggie was killed by Damon, and that the people who knew that he was dead didn't mention anything to Damon. Enzo continues to show acts of loyalty to his friends, mainly Damon, looking for leads to find Damon, and punishing Stefan for giving up on Damon. Enzo clearly misses his friend and even kills Stefan's girlfriend for giving up on Damon, and for making his friend Caroline cry. Enzo is willing to do whatever possible for those he cares about. Physical Appearance Enzo is very handsome, with short jet black hair, dark eyes, light olive skin and a solid jaw line. He physically appears to be in his mid twenties despite being nearly one hundred years old. Enzo presents a devil may care attitude in his appearance and is always seen with a cocky smirk, much like his close friend, Damon Salvatore. His style consists of darker clothing; black shirts, scarves and thick jackets, boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors, which in general is a "bad boy" style. Powers and Abilities Enzo possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Furthermore, having been the Augustine's' "lab rat" for more than 50 years, Enzo exhibits surprising resilience due to having endured countless horrific experimentation's during his time in Augustine. He was observed impaling himself with a wooden shaft with no visible signs of discomfort, as well as being able to momentarily ignore the effects of a concentrated vervain shot used on him by Tripp. He is also strong enough to fight Stefan on equal grounds as well as Damon, though Damon stabbed him with wood to momentarily weaken him. Weaknesses Enzo has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Attitude towards humans It is unknown what Enzo's original views on humans were but after years of torture, Enzo seems to have little respect for human life. He has fed directly from them and did not show any remorse when attacking or killing people. He did however fall in love with a human named Maggie James, and was unwilling to turn her when she asked him to help him escape Augustine. Instead, he compelled her to forget and leave him, not wanting to see her harmed or corrupted by becoming a vampire. Name Lorenzo is a Spanish and Italian masculine given name of Latin origin derived from the name Laurentius. It is used in Spain, Italy, and other Latin European and Latin American countries. Enzo is of Italian and Old German origin, and the meaning is "home ruler", variant of Henry. Trivia *He is experiment number 12144 in the Augustine Society. *Enzo and Damon were best friends and in the present day, his only friend is Damon. *Enzo is one of only nine recurring characters that appear in more than 10 episodes in it's inaugural season. The other eight being Annabelle who appeared in 11 episodes during Season One, Elijah Mikaelson who appeared in 12 episodes during Season Two, Rebekah Mikaelson, who appeared in 17 episodes during Season Three, Shane Atticus Shane who appeared in 12 episodes during Season Four; Nadia Petrova & Wes Maxfield] who appeared in 12 episodes each in Season Five and Josette Parker & Malachai Parker who appeared in 17 and 16 episodes respectively in Season Six. *Damon left him to die in the fire at Whitmore when he turned off his emotions because he couldn't free him from his cage. *He was a Soldier in WWII which lasted from 1939 to 1945 which puts him the army around the same time as Stefan Salvatore whom we see in his uniform in flashbacks in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street''and TO's Thierry who was also a soldier in the 1940's. *He met Caroline in ''While You Were Sleeping''and has shown an attraction towards her. *Enzo built up a resistance to the vampire weakness of wood due to the experiments he endured, this is proven when he jabs the wooden end of a shovel into his own body, and was amused that Stefan thought he could hurt Enzo, asking what he thought he could possibly do to him that wasn't done 100 times over. Even when Stefan went to rip his heart out, Enzo was not in pain like a normal vampire. *Enzo is the only TVD character that does not appear to be based off any character from the novels. *In ''No Exit, Enzo was turning humans into vampires to feed Damon and satisfy his hunger for vampire blood every 8 hours. *In No Exit, The Travelers confine Damon and Enzo in a house using magic so Wes could test Damon's limitations of his new strengths. *In No Exit, Damon fed on both Enzo and Elena (Katherine). *He knew about werewolves, but thought they were just a myth. *He was looking for Maggie until he found out about her death in Man on Fire. *He died with his emotions off in Man on Fire, but was brought back to life in Home. *His casting call name was Elliot before it was changed to Enzo. *''I'll Remember'' was the first episode to credit him as a main character. *It is unknown what bloodline Enzo is from, but it can be assumed he is part of Niklaus, Elijah, or Rebekah], as those descended from Kol, Finn or Mikael's bloodlines perished with their original deaths. *If *While his age is most likely over a century year old as Stefan Salvatore who is known to be almost 200 years old has beaten Enzo in fights on two occasions. **When truly angered Enzo has proven he can beat Stefan as after he killed Ivy, he repeatedly fought Stefan back and snapped his neck. *In Black Hole Sun it is revealed that Enzo turned Ivy into a vampire. *In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, it was revealed that Enzo had originally died of consumption (Tuberculosis). *It is revealed that the Salvatore brothers' mother, Lily, turned him in 1903. *Although a main character for two seasons, his last name, and most of his background story has yet to be revealed. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead